


Estrella

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [8]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Inktober 2018, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Kirby parecía estar muy feliz por algo que Meta Knight no entiende en lo más mínimo.
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665
Kudos: 7





	Estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, intenté dejar el género de Kirby lo más ambiguo posible, fue difícil.

Mata Knight estaba escondido, entre las sombras, sobre la rama de un árbol, observando a Kirby conversar animadamente con algunos habitantes.

Acababa de ocurrir un ataque de monstruo, algo ya bastante normal a estas alturas. Pero ese no fue el problema, el problema era que Kirby había terminado con algunas lesiones, no tanto como en otras batallas, pero si lo suficiente como para preocupar a todo el pueblo.

Meta Knight frunció el ceño al recordar la escena. Cuando Kirby había caído tan repentinamente al suelo, todos, incluido él, creyeron que había caído inconsciente. Y cuando el caballero azul dudaba en intervenir, Kirby se puso repentinamente de pie y siguió luchando contra el monstruo como si nunca hubiera caído.

Entonces, cuando el monstruo fue derrotado, todos los presentes se acercaron preocupados hacia su héroe. Meta Knight, sin embargo, se había quedado como espectador, como casi siempre lo hacía, en aquel árbol. 

La gente comenzó a dispersarse del lugar y el caballero estaba por hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, un ruido llamó su atención y se detuvo.

Ahí, al pie del árbol, Kirby miraba al guerrero mayor con una sonrisa.

\- ... Peleaste bien -Fue todo lo que el caballero pudo decir y en ningún momento se movió, en realidad nunca supo como debía actuar hacia Kirby, si como rival, amigo o mentor, cualquiera de ellas era una opción que ya se había planteado y seguía sin sentirse seguro sobre ninguno.

La sonrisa de Kirby se hizo más grande, sus ojos brillaron con emoción y en el intento por esconder su sonrojo, apartó la mirada y cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos, soltando unas pequeñas risitas alegres.

Meta Knight no entendió su reacción en lo más mínimo.

El caballero azul se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, siendo respondido con un ruido alegre, un movimiento de mano y desapareció del lugar.

En cuando el mayor desapareció, Kirby soltó un gritó de alegría y dio unos brincos emocionados.  
  
Meta Knight le había adulado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
